


same cloth

by TheThirteenthHour



Series: #squadgoals — a collection of drabbles [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, nadia is an adrenaline junkie and veronica does nothing to dissuade her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheThirteenthHour/pseuds/TheThirteenthHour
Summary: As far as Nadia’s concerned, the second best way to spend a day trapped on a ship is to get caught trying to steal gear that’ll let her jump out into space.





	same cloth

“What,” Veronica starts, and her voice scares Nadia way more than it has any right to, “are you doing.”

There are a few ways Nadia could answer that, so many ways to paint the fact that she's attempting to steal Lance’s armor because there's literally nothing better to do. (Aside from Ina and James and Ryan, but they, unfortunately, are the boring kind of busy right now.) Like always, Veronica wants the plain, straightforward truth. She won't accept anything else, and her flat expression makes that immensely clear.

So Nadia grins. “The most daring thing anyone on this ship has ever done.”

Veronica raises an eyebrow. She's trying not to smile, and it warms Nadia's heart to see that tiny quirk of her lips. “How could that possibly involve hacking into my brother's room?”

“I need his suit,” she says. She turns back to the open panel of the lock, a tidy collection of wires and circuits that will make her job that much quicker—and hopefully will make it just as easy to hide the fact that she's the one fucking up doors left and right to do dumb and beautifully entertaining shit like this. She hasn't been _caught_ caught yet, but she doesn't want to press her luck.

“For what?” Veronica says, footsteps drawing close.

“Well,” Nadia drawls. She looks at Veronica over her shoulder with a face that she's sure drips of the kind of insubordination that drives James insane. She wishes it had the same hilarious effect on other people too. It's such a treat to watch him cycle through offense, disappointment, betrayal, and second-hand guilt within the span of three seconds. But Veronica just stares back looking mildly curious. “Paladin armor fits the wearer, right?” Nadia continues. “Which by the way, impressive feat of engineering that probably involves Altean magic, and I'm gonna have to ask Allura to help me pick that apart one day, but! That's not why I'm stealing Lance’s suit.”

Veronica blinks, expression going flat and impatient. “Uh-huh.”

Fine, fine, she'll say it. And she'll say it grinning like mad because there is no more appropriate way to look. “I’m gonna jump off the Atlas.”

Veronica doesn't even flinch.

That might actually be funnier than James going through seven cycles of grief. She can't decide.

Veronica straightens and purses her lips. “So. You're going to steal my brother’s suit.”

“Yes.”

“So you can hurtle yourself into space.”

“Yes.”

“Off a ship that is currently undergoing suboptimal maintenance and not functioning at full capacity.”

“Yep!”

Veronica sighs. Her posture slackens and she smirks down the hall in a way that seems faintly amused. She is always a refreshing change of pace from her lovers’ resignation or, in James’ case, unnecessary alarm. “And you're thinking anyone who catches you is going to let you,” she says, a hint of an actual question in her tone.

“I mean, who's gonna stop me,” Nadia says brightly. As if the whole ship doesn't know her.

Veronica smiles. There's a satisfying twinkle in her eyes, one that holds the promise of a legit adrenaline rush on an otherwise, dreadfully boring day. “James is gonna try to kill me if I just let you jetpack into space.”

She laughs to herself. “Please, you’re too fierce to die,” she says, happily ignoring the memory of tumbling concrete and a funeral that turned out to be unnecessary. “He’d run away cowering.”

“Oh I know.” She says it so simply and lightly that Nadia laughs again. “I meant for his sake. He's gonna have an aneurysm.”

“Alright but when is he not having an aneurysm.”

Veronica nods slowly. “Fair point.”

“So,” she says when Veronica doesn’t add anything else. Nadia gives her the sweetest smile she can and bats her eyelashes like Veronica cares about that sort of thing. “You wanna help me?”

Veronica looks away thoughtfully, but Nadia can see it. She can see the pleased mischief in the tilt of her head. They’re cut from the same cloth, really. Veronica just has more self-control. “Well, James’ll get annoyed, and Lance’ll act dumb trying not to get mad at you ‘cause he likes you, so…” She grins deviously. “Eh, fuck, why not.”

Nadia mirrors her expression. Same cloth. “Excellent.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt: "Who's gonna let you?" "Who's gonna stop me?"
> 
> [tumblr](https://write-nonsense-by-the-ream.tumblr.com/post/181725111473/fine-fine-shell-say-it-and-shell-say-it) || [twitter](https://twitter.com/thirteenthhr/status/1081367077099843585)


End file.
